My Husband is the Demon Lord(English Version)
by Angra Mainyu no Avenger
Summary: Tells the life of a man who turns into a woman and is in a marriage by the king of devils, whether his life will be better


**My Husband is the Demon lord**

**Charakter: Ozaki Rika, .Demon Lord Zarathos.**

**Genres: Comedy, Romance, Parody, Echi, 18.**

**(Because sometimes there are inappropriate words that are not censored, the story goes into adulthood)**

**Oh yeah, because it's written using google translite, maybe there are words that don't have the right meaning, so please understand.**

One day at a wedding ceremony in the church, it was seen a man standing alone in the corner staring at a bride who was walking side by side with her bridegroom, the man was only speechless silent he clenched his hands tightly.

Shortly after that he left the church, he sat on a garden chair, he pondered there as if he did not accept the marriage that happened there.

"It feels, just yesterday we were dating, it felt like just yesterday we felt the things we enjoyed together, even though we had been in this relationship for a long time."

"What makes me hurt is not you who betrayed me by marrying someone else, but what makes me sick is ... you so easily invited me to your wedding ceremony and said that I must forget our time together and live a new life. the invitation letter, because the one written there is you and a man I know so well is my own brother."

For a long time the man shed tears while muttering in remembrance of his troubles with the dream girl who had now married another man who was none other than his own siblings.

The sky suddenly darkened and the rain fell profusely, he was still silent there, his body was wet in the rain, he stood up and decided to leave, but shortly after he stepped the chair he sat suddenly struck by lightning.

**Jiduarr!**

"Huaaaa !, it's bad if I'm still sitting there, I can die!" the man exclaimed, he swallowed a little of his saliva and tried to run away from there but this time the lightning struck again and was the most severe.

**Booom!**

The view of the twenty-seven-year-old man turned white and not long after that he heard the voices of people arguing.

"What happened? Where Iam? Everything feels very glare," someone's mind was quite nervous.

"What is this? What happened? Why is the one who is called a human ?! Didn't I use 59% of my own to summon the strongest creature that can help our race ?!"

"Calm down my lord, maybe he has special abilities that all creatures don't have, like god-level magic for example" answered one who sounded like the old man nervously.

**Switch point of view.**

"What happened why is everything noisy?" the mind of someone who had just become aware of the commotion.

I tried to open my eyes once again, slowly but surely my eyesight began to become clearer, I saw that if I was in a black or dark room filled with a horrible statue, I saw a black-haired man looking like a thug and having two long red eyes lit, but he didn't look so healthy, his body was pale and when he turned I saw his back hurt.

Next to him was a grandfather dressed in a medieval witch, he was carrying a large wooden stick, I was a little confused by this condition, and I wanted to ask but the horned black-haired man immediately said something which somehow irritated me especially at the end of the word- he said he pointed at me and said I was a woman, even though I was a real man.

"But I didn't feel any abundant magic energy, either demonic magic or holy magic from that girl!" said the horned man loudly.

I was confused about her pointing at me and telling me to be a girl, and what about that was demonic magic and holy magic.

I chose to remain silent and looked at the whole place until finally I looked down and saw and felt something unnatural, I saw my chest had a bulge that was quite large, I touched my own chest and I felt something very strange, I tried to understand something from all this.

And when I want to direct my hand to the crotch to make sure something very, very personal, that part, I want to know if I am really still a man but that action was forced to stop when the horned and scary-faced man stared at me.

"What do you see strange people?" I asked the man, he twitched his eyes repeatedly hearing my question.

"Isn't that my strange girl's words, how handsome is my face in front of you that you are aroused like that and trying to touch and then stroking your crotch in front of me hah! You fucks!"

"What ?! Just as funny as talking, I'm a man I know!"

"Oh yeah! Are you really a man ?! Where are there big breasted men like this!" exclaimed the horned man squeezing my chest hard, I suddenly felt a strange stimulation when my chest was squeezed by him.

"Ah!"

"Ah! You groaned right, you must be aroused, you pervert girl!"

"G-God damn it!" I exclaimed, I did not receive my fist to him, the one who saw it was immediately shocked and immediately stepped back and was astonished at what I was doing.

He looked at me seriously, it wasn't because my punch hit his face, but because of something I didn't know, I covered my chest I didn't think at that moment, my face turned red when I looked down, a long black mane was visible, I was confused Who, even though my hair isn't that long.

I stroked the black mane, it was very soft and when I pulled it my head ached which meant it was my hair, at that time I began to believe what this person in front of me was saying was true, I was a girl, but how could I remember , I am a man, from birth to 27 I was a man.

**Turn to the mysterious man's horned point of view.**

He, the fist he was aiming at, just let out the wind blew against my face, how could it be, didn't he have magic energy inside his body which meant he should only be a classmate of ordinary people

"Hey you, what is your name?" I asked with dignity to the mysterious girl who was summoned through the ritual of summoning the servant of the Demon King.

"Tch! Isn't it impolite if you ask someone else's name without introducing the name first" he replied while spitting to the side.

Honestly seeing his behavior which had absolutely no sweetness made me a little interested, interested in making him kneel at me.

"You impudent woman! How dare you behave like that to the Demon King!" my people exclaimed, they didn't seem to accept the girl's words to me, well I could teach it, but the girl seemed not to care about the words of the higher-ups and elders of the devils in my kingdom.

I approached him, he stared in surprise at me and stared strangely at all the inhabitants or the people and the officials of this kingdom, I'm sure he must consider our appearance is strange, I can teach and know that, because he is a creature from another world, moreover he is a human.

I sharpened my eyes to him, he returned my gaze, I was sure he was a very brave person or not afraid of anything, but courage was not enough to help me defend this kingdom, moreover he was a human being he would certainly reject wishes or requests from me and might turned against me by joining the human kingdom.

"My name is Zarathos, the 189th King of the devil in this kingdom, my kingdom is facing difficult times, the devils of other kingdoms and other creatures are constantly attacking my kingdom, even humans are also hostile to us, so I do a summoning ceremony , I was hoping to be able to summon a Magical being, but somehow the one who was called was you, so could you introduce your name? " I replied casually while explaining the state of this kingdom and asking its name once more.

He does not seem to believe and think hard, I am sure it is difficult for him to believe my words especially I am a devil, but even though he has been called a warrior who will help me protect this kingdom, I will not force him, because he is a human, save humans in this kingdom are very dangerous.

"My name is Ozaki Ryu, a Karate and Takewondo master," said the girl, I was dumbfounded by her name, which sounded like a man's name, but from her behavior and attitude like a man, I and all the Palace people seemed confused to express How.

"Ozaki Ryu? Don't joke about humans, your name sounds like a man."

"I am indeed a man, before I was summoned by you by ceremony, whatever!" he exclaimed, denying my statement about his name.

"Haaah, you made me sick!"

"Well, then what ?! Return me to be a man or I'll kill you!"

"Do you think you can kill me, brash woman! In this world it does have magic, but there isn't a single magic that has a function to permanently change a person's sex even if it has achieved curse magic!" My denial is that I really can't accept that he is a man, especially seeing his really beautiful face for the size of a human.

**Third person perspective.**

It seems that the girl who claimed to be Ozaki Ryu stared in disbelief at the Demon King named Zarathos, he was shocked because in this world even though it was filled with magic or people in that world could master magic there was no magic that could change types sex.

"Why there is no?" Ryu asked Zarathos.

"Because the magic is very useless, therefore, let alone use it, even in a history such magic has never been created!" said the demon king.

The girl seemed to light up her eyes, she still could not believe the situation she was experiencing, this really made no sense.

"Why? Do you still want to deny your situation, just confess, if you are indeed a woman, because you are seen from wherever you are a woman!" added the demon king while thinking 'Even though your character looks like a man'

"But ..."

"Never mind, I'm already very tired from this summoning. Onikage!"

"Yes, my lord!" exclaimed someone with long, tattooed hair on his hand, giving off a kind of black aura.

"Take care of the girl, don't let her go out of the palace because it can be dangerous if it turns out that she is not a being called but a human who teleported and hid her magic abilities!"

"All of you, keep this secret from anyone including demons from other kingdoms! And you, because you are a human being and a woman I cannot trust you or take you to the battlefield, so I will give you the cooking task in the kitchen and be watched by all devils in my palace, do you understand? "

"Yes, I understand, but why did you choose to let me live instead of killing me is the right thing to do?"

"I will not do such a stupid thing, even though it is a very appropriate action, I let you live not because of pity, but because I need a successor and because the growth of pure devils is very slow and also contains devils that are also slow, I become thinking what if I made that connection with you, maybe my son's growth would be very fast, "said the Demon King while looking at Ryu with a serious look.

Ryu shuddered in horror at her and stared in disbelief, she was truly shocked at what Zarathos had said.

"Are you serious about that?" asked the girl began to fear.

"If he is serious about his words then I have to think of a way to run from here?" thought Ryu.

Zarathos fell silent again, in fact he was not so sure of making a man's wife because he once had a friend from the human race, they were very close and familiar, but one day Zarathos was betrayed by a human girl who was his friend and friend by stabbing him in the back using a silver dagger which is soaked in holy water.

Zarathos even stared in disbelief at the girl, the girl took out a code and the royal soldiers came and attacked her, Zarathos defeated and defeated them all, but he was also seriously injured and a man with a holy sword stabbed him from behind, and the sword managed to pierce his weak flesh against sacred objects, but the bones were too hard to cut with the sword so that the sword left small pieces in his flesh Zarathos groaned in pain and teleported directly to his palace where he groaned in pain and finally fainted for 4 months.

After realizing, the wound had indeed recovered, but his magic energy became unstable because it was mixed with holy energy that came from swords which were attached to his flesh, his regeneration ability slowed down and which recovery or magic energy also slowed down not as fast as before, so he couldn't use magic high level in large quantities.

Then the news about his weakening was heard by the ears of all races, and a week after he was attacked by other races who intended to seize power, but fortunately he could still survive, but now, even the devil nations of other kingdoms are attacking and being followed , made Zarathos overwhelmed.

"Prepare yourself, tomorrow dress up beautifully, because you will be my bride bride, oh yes, my name will change, because it really doesn't match your face, then I will replace Ryu's name to be Rika!"What the hell! No! I don't want to be your wife, strange creature, I'll leave here!" Ryu exclaimed, then immediately stepped to try to escape, but Onikage immediately hit his neck and made him faint.

"Onikage, take Miss Rika to the queen's room to take good care of her and don't let her leave the room, then give her food and everything she needs, and tomorrow make sure she wears beautiful clothes"

"Ready my master!"

"Nice"

Zarathos also left the room called Tsukaima or family, while thinking about what really happened why not a strong being who was called and why must be human.

"My kingdom has been destroyed, there's no hope of surviving," Zarathos said, shedding tears in his dark room.

He also endured the pain caused by the broken holy sword inside his body, the longer his body became weaker even now he was unable to hold a sword.

"If this continues I will surely die without leaving this successor and kingdom to fall in the hands of the invaders"

**In the queen's room later.**

Seen a long black-haired woman wearing a black coat and white shirt plus long black cloth pants and office shoes, she opened her eyes, she was shocked because suddenly she was in a luxurious room with a soft bed, she blinked her eyes repeatedly, then touched her chest once again.

"Damn it turns out that this isn't a dream, meaning I'm still in that demon king bastard's palace," the girl muttered and then she tried to get up.

"Hoooh your tongue is sharp too Miss Rika," someone murmured from behind the shadow of the girl called Rika who was staring sharply at the source of the sound.

"Who are you ?! Get out, don't just hide!" the girl exclaimed "And after all my name is Ryu not Rika!"

A man with a full body of tattoos and long black hair came out from behind the shadows while grinning sadistically.

"You!" Ryu exclaimed to the man.

"I am Onikage, the leader of the shadow warrior, my lord Zarathos."

Ryu started preparing his fighting style, oh yeah Ryu is a Karate and Takewondo player, he is a mixed martial arts athlete who masters two types of martial arts very well.

But what about Onikage, as the leader of the shadow forces it was clear he also mastered certain Matrial Arts, he walked casually towards Ryu or who has now been given the name Rika by Zarathos.

"Never mind, Miss Rika, you should feel grateful that Zarathos-sama did not kill you, but made you his wife and also, you are not obliged to fight on the battlefield which will one day take life, Zarathos-sama is currently on the verge of death , his body weakened he was not as strong as he had been since he was attacked in the back, so far only I have been trusted to know that, but because you will be a noble wife, I will tell you that if the holy sword is still inside his body will die within a week."

Ryu or Rika is shocked to hear that, he does not seem to believe what he heard about it.

"I'm sure Zarathos-sama thought about this from the beginning he called you, because he will soon die, he is sure, the devils will plan evil on Miss if Miss is only a woman and has no identity, therefore she intends to marry you so that you have the status of a demon queen, so at the time of her death, the devils in this region have no choice but to respect you, among all devils I am the only one closest to Zarathos-sama so I know her attitude and habits, she is actually very good for all creatures, but in order to maintain his image as a demon king he sometimes behaves arrogantly and cruelly."

Ryu seems softened but he still can't believe Onikage's words.

"How bad is the condition right now?" Ryu asked Onikage.

"For now, the king only cries in silence, I can feel the air of my master Zarathos very thin, I feel that if he really wants to make offspring with you," answered Onikage, smiling in mystery.

Ryu actually didn't believe in Onikage's words, but he just kept quiet and listened to all the words he considered the nonsense, after all he wouldn't be able to escape easily from the demon palace that locked him, so he thought that he was silent and according to this time he could surround the palace and find out the ins and outs that might be used to escape.

"Well, I understand, but I haven't fully trusted you, after all, I obey because I still want to live, I know you will definitely kill me immediately if I do something suspicious," said Ryu.

"Miss Rika is really great, I'm really glad you can find out the killing intent that I slipped behind the sweet words that persuaded me earlier."

"Anyone knows that the devil nation can't be trusted," Ryu answered while staring sharply at Onikage.

"Great even though you know that you are much weaker than me, but you are not scared or hiding and still want to look at my face, great, maybe this is what makes Mr Zarathos want to marry Miss, Fufufufufu."

"He's scary, he's like being able to kill me anytime, but I won't lose easily, I can easily find a way out of this place if I want to," thought Ryu.

Onikage disappeared into the shadow again, leaving Ryu or Rika who was pensive thinking about something, after that Rika or Ryu looked at the mirror and saw that her image was really similar to a woman, her long hair with a decent chest, she was still wearing clothes office.

Ryu stared at the wardrobe that was supposed to be a wardrobe and opened it when the cupboard was open filled with various kinds of noble-class clothes or clothes which he had never worn and the existing clothes looked heavy and complicated, Ryu felt he would not be able to wear the clothes were alone, but Ryu was quite shocked to see a dress that was quite striking in the closet, the clothes were typical sailor clothes or women's school uniforms in Japan, the modern era.

"How can this garment exist in this world I mean in the Middle Ages where the devils still exist?" Ryu asked, but he didn't really think about it, he felt his clothes were so tight, he let go of everything and looked for an interior in the closet and got it, although he had never worn women's underwear before but Ryu knew where it was installed and at least peek with his friends first, peek at women changing clothes.

After putting on a bra with difficulty due to the difficulty of linking it, he then took the clothes he chose and put them on leisurely, well, the school uniform did not need to be difficult to use, after wearing the sailor uniform he then wore a miniskirt, because he had never wearing a mini skirt Ryu felt uncomfortable, but he knew that he had to get used to it, then sit down and reflect in the dressing room.

When he looked at himself in the mirror he saw that there was still a man's soul left inside him, well his appearance looked like a female thug despite wearing uniforms properly.

He finally chose to sleep in the room, although it was rather uncomfortable because he was not used to sleeping on soft mattresses.

"Being able to sleep on this soft mattress has been my hope for a long time, but I never imagined that I should marry a Demon King, not to mention I have a female body and memories of me being a man still attached to me, this really tortures the heart and hurts my pride," thought Ryu, actually Ryu doesn't matter if he turns into a woman, but what he is concerned about is his pride as a man will disappear if he accepts this change.

**The next day.**

Ryu wakes up from his sleep and walks out of the room with a rough condition, his long black hair looks wrinkled and dry he walks limp and sees a tattooist man facing him.

"Yo good morning, big lady Rika, how does it feel to sleep on a luxury bed?"

Ryu or the girl called Rika was staring in the front where the person who greeted and asked her was standing looking at her.

"I'm not comfortable with the bed, because I'm more used to sleeping in a small place ... never mind I want to take a shower, hurry up and take me!"

"As you wish, Miss Rika" Onikage the leader of the shadow forces immediately drove Rika to the bathroom, Ryu or Rika was shocked to see the enormous bathroom there looked so luxurious even inside the hot water bath.

**In the short story.**

Finally, Ryu, who could not wear royal clothes or dresses, was immediately assisted by Zarathos servants, they dressed Ryu or Rika became a pretty girl even though the look of his Bishounen was still so visible.

Actually Ryu did not want to marry the Demon King, but he felt he had no other way but to obey, he would arrange several plans to escape, including ways to prevent them from having sex.

Zarathos and Ozaki Rika's wedding was lively and greeted by the devils very happily, but Onikage seemed very worried about his king, Ryu watched Onikage's gaze and looked towards Demon Lord Zarathos who was her husband at this time.

Rika sees Zarathos's face as paler than before, Zarathos also looks unhealthy, his hand grip is very weak and it is certain that Rika does not need to use a large amount of energy to release Zarathos's grip, unlike the previous grip of the demon king Zarathos. , even Rika can judge that Zarathos's eyesight is abnormal, Zarathos also prefers to sit up rather than stand at their wedding.

At this time Ryu or Rika suddenly felt sad in Zarathos's condition, she brought Zarathos into the king's room, of course through the help of Onikage which showed the direction of the road to the room, there were many devils partying there but the demons were only city people ordinary and no devils from other regions.

"You just rest, you don't need to force yourself to be at the party," Rika said at the time, she actually just felt sad to see the condition of Zarathos who looked weak and not because of his wife.

"Heh, now you can be so attentive to me, what's wrong?" Zarathos asked.

"Shut up! I did this not because I was your wife, but I only gave a little thanks because you didn't kill me!" Rika replied, turning her face away and when looked carefully there was a slight red hue on her cheek even though it was only a small line.

"Why did I even say thank you with shyness, hah ... never mind, I hope he doesn't misunderstand the words," Ryu thought or Rika then looked away at Zarathos who was lying on his bed.

Zarathos slightly smiled at Ryu or Rika his wife, then said a word.

"Thank you for your attention. Maybe tomorrow is the last day for me, before my death arrives, I want you to leave this palace, if Onikage sees you, give this to him, then he will help you escape from this place" said the demon king while giving a royal scrolls to Rika.

Rika, who is actually Ryu, remembers something very painful at the time, she remembered her past where she and her gang were surrounded by many enemies and one of his men said something similar to what Zarathos had said where he asked himself to run away while he fights death.

Ryu or Rika said nothing and took the scroll and returned to his room, Ryu knew they should sleep in a room but her pride as a man did not fade just to see the condition of the Demon King.

"So what do your think? What was your decision when you saw the condition of our king who was really weak?" Onikage asked Rika.

"I don't know, but I also don't have the strength to help you, so my presence here is just a burden"

"Is that so, what did Zarathos-sama say to you?" Onikage asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, I have to sleep in my room, I'm not ready to sleep in a room," Rika replied and walked away from Onikage.

"Queen Rika, how is the king's condition?" asked a muscular blond man with a fire bracelet in his hand.

"He only needs to rest Enja, I have escorted him to his room" Rika replied with a smile.

"Thankfully"

"Hem, we think my lord Zarathos was in a severe condition, by the way you are the second man who was close to Zarathos-sama" said a long blue haired man with a water bracelet in his hand.

"Is that really Suija, ha ... who is the person who was close to my husband?" Rika asked, trying to be as natural as possible and digging up a lot of information about her place and whereabouts and she wanted to know everything about Zarathos which seemed very mysterious.

"We do not know, for sure he is a woman, and he betrayed our demon king Zarathos by stabbing him in the back, and summoned the holy knights to kill our king Zarathos because the sacred sword still in his flesh could not use his strength he can't even change to his true Devil's form, "Enja replied sadly.

"The important thing is you, you will not betray our king, right? If you do it, I'll reach the end of the ocean," Suija said, staring at Rika with intimidation, but Rika was still calm.

"So that, he and I were almost the same, betrayed by someone close to him, really sad, he was on the verge of death and I was trapped in a condition that could not be restored" thought Ryu or Rika then he just smiled and answered.

"I will look after your king in my way."

"Okay, we understand."

Suija and Enja are two fire and water floor guardian and guardian brothers in this kingdom.

A few hours later, the party ends, everyone goes home, Rika helps the servants to clean up the former traces of the party, but the servants refuse them to say that Rika doesn't deserve to do rough work because Rika is the queen.

"Not a big lady, you can't help us in this dirty work" they refuse, if seen they see almost no difference from humans, only their ears are different or they have additional limbs, like animal ears and have there are also animals that have horns and some are pointed ears and dark skin.

"Calm down, I did it because I wanted to, after all, I was used to living as an ordinary person or subordinate, I wasn't used to living with just ordering.

They all finally gave in and let Rika help them, Onikage and his troops just smiled at that.

"I didn't expect my master Zarathos to have an interest in this kind of human girl," murmured Onikage, not expecting the rough girl at the beginning of the meeting to be gentle and generous when she was used to the people around her.

Usually the demon queens are arrogant and also full of pride, but look at the human girl who is summoned through the summoning ceremony of monsters struggling to reflect the heart and life of the caller, instead becoming like this, even though the calling is the Demon King, it should be an arrogant person and very strong like a monster, but why is it the opposite of all that.

**Wait for the next episode**


End file.
